mrsantafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Santa
Mr. Santa is a 2D platform game from Electronic Arts. This game will be released on 2020 for PC. Plot Help Mr. Santa defend the North Pole from the evil Christmas Tree Monsters Dr. TomatiestDr. Tomatiest creates his tomato creations and plants a giant tomato tree in Tomato Lab. Mr. Santa needs to stop it too. Saw-Bat is the creator of the Saw Rippers in Frost Keep. They killed Grand-Mama in Christmas Town. Enemies Christmas Forest *Cobra *Pop Bee *Mini Bear *Saw Ripper Christmas Town * Pogo Springer * Saw Ripper * Snow Catcher * Strawberrier Christmas House * Wood Catapult * Wood Copter * Wood Heather * Oil Squid Christmas Beach * Star Fighter * Sand Cannon * Shelly * Solving Crab (More Soon) Bosses (in each chapter) *Christmas Tree Monster (Christmas Forest) *Christmas Tank (Christmas Town) *Wooden Bear (Christmas House) *White-Starllex (Christmas Beach) *Heavy Submarine (Arctic) *Scout Wizard (Gingerbread Land) *Hammer Gift Smasher (Gift City) *Bunny Ganger (Winter) *Christmas Racer (Future Christmas) *Vortex Knight (Ancient Christmas) *C-Rex (Fossil Christmas) *Yeti Roller (Ice Mountains) *Caddler (Candle Cave) *Dr. Tomatiest (Tomato Lab) *Spearmen Frog (Dark Christmas Forest) *Soul Anaconda (Crystal Realm) *Negative Behemoth (Storm Desert) *Jellyfish Cell (The Whale) *Christmas Train (Wild Christmas) *Leesie Messer (Art Christmas) *Fire Dozer (Volcano Christmas) *Icemare (Ski Resort) *Light Fang (Ice Cave) *Cactus Worm (Xmas Arena) *Saw-Bat (Frost Keep) Final Boss: Exotic-General (North Pole) Christmas Chapters *Christmas Forest *Christmas Town *Christmas House *Christmas Beach *Arctic *Gingerbread Land *Gift City *Winter *Future Christmas *Ancient Christmas *Fossil Christmas *Ice Mountains *Candle Cave *Tomato Lab *Dark Christmas Forest *Crystal Realm *Storm Desert *The Whale *Wild Christmas *Art Christmas *Volcano Christmas *Ski Resort *Ice Cave *Xmas Arena *Frost Keep (last appearance of Saw Ripper) *Ice Rink *Xmas Circus *Smoke Factory *Asian Christmas *Light Caves *Rhino Zoo *Pirate Christmas *Electricity House *Modern Christmas *Night Christmas *Xmas Fortress *Time Christmas *Xmas Ocean *Christmas Theatre *Inside the Dinosaur *Space Christmas *Coming to North Pole *North Pole (Final christmas chapter) Playable Characters (wearings in Bold) Alive (Playable in all christmas chapters) *Mr. Santa, the main protagonist. *Mrs. Elf, the deuteragonist. *Mr. Gingerbread, a gingerbread man. *Rudolph, a red-nosed reindeer. *Blitzen, a reindeer. *Donner, a reindeer. *Cupid, a reindeer. *Comet, a reindeer. *Vixen, a reindeer. *Prancer, a reindeer. *Dancer, a reindeer. *Dasher, a reindeer. *Mr. Snow, a white/gray snowman guy with black hat, carrot nose, and a ice shotgun weapon. (white wearing) *Mr. Krampus, a brave thief monster with a bag weapon. *Mrs. Tomato, a red tomato girl with red skirt, white/gray gloves, red boots and a red umbrella weapon. (red/black wearing) *Cpt. Fisher, a green fish visitor with black moustache, white/gray captain hat, white captain jacket and a silver anchor weapon. (green wearing) Deceased *Grand-Mama Playable In North Pole A massive robot final boss captures 13 playable characters. Only Mrs. Tomato, Cpt. Fisher and Mr. Snow are playable characters left. Who are not captured and They have to destroy it and save them at the ending. Mrs. Tomato (The Main Protagonist) Cpt. Fisher (The Second Protagonist) Mr. Snow (The Deuteragonist) Production TBA Soundtrack Music is Christmas The Boss Music is a boss battle song while fighting bosses Trivia There will be no more Saw Rippers in newer chapters when the player beats Saw-Bat in Frost Keep. Category:Video Games Category:Non-films Category:Non-crime games Category:2D Games Category:Games featuring christmas Category:Electronic Arts Category:PC Games Category:Non-fanon Category:2020 Category:Mr. Santa Category:Platform Games